Banana boat
by Shade-wolf25
Summary: this is just some plotless multi-chaptered thing I came up with mainly focused on the every day adventures of Oliver and Len. (Shadewolf's first fic!) Rated T cuz im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** hello and welcome to my first fanfiction!

I've hoped into the Vocaloid fandom and so i figured that I'd try my hand at writing something.

I must say though, all of my insparation for this is from the wonderful writers known as Moonhawk and OwlCity!

(if you havent read their stories then what are you doing here? Go read them!)

anyway, this fanfic is going to be a simple story with no plot. Once the story gets a bit deeper in, one chapter is one day in the lives of Oliver and Len, but for now its going to be broken into parts.

It's not exactly a romance thing at first, more or less a "bromance" but see it how you like:)

oh and as for warnings the spelling on this may not be the best because my spell-check rarely works as it should...sooooo, yeah... :/

ok. thats enough for my Author's note... on with the story!

**CH:1 Welcome to Vocaloid mansion**

**Oliver's POV**

Oliver stared blankly out the window of the fancy black limo, today was the day he was going to become an offical Vocaloid singer for the PowerFX branch of the music company.

To say he was a little nervous was like saying a flood was just a little water. All the color had drained from his face, giving him a ghostly apearance, and his whole body was shaking.

Oliver let out a shaky breath, " What if they dont like my voice? or what if they done even like ME? bloody hell... what if NO ONE likes me and i end up all alone?!" He thought.

" No, i musent be like this, I'll make it. Haha, yeah... Just fine."

He added as he reached into the cup holder for his water bottle, suddenly his mouth had gotten dry.

"Everything ok back there little dude? You've been awfully quiet this whole ride." Said a new voice.

The break in the silence almost caused Oliver to choke on his water.

"P-pardon?"

The young brit asked realiseing it was the driver who spoke.

"I said are you OK? You've been quiet for a while now dude." the driver said.

"Oh...I'm fine...Just bloody dandy." Oliver replyed as he put his water bottle away.

"Haha, You're nervous about meeting the other Vocaloids arn't you?" the driver half laughed. "I am not!" Oliver snapped back as a light blush dusted his pale cheeks.

"Yeah you are.~ I can tell" the driver said grinning stupidly.

Oliver scoffed and lowred his head so that his bangs covered his face.

"hey, no reason to go all tsundre on me, i was nervous too the first day i started working for them" said the driver, he was still retaning that stupid grin. "Im no tsundre!" the brit argued, This only made the optimistic driver burst into a fit of laughter.

"yeah yeah, I'v heard it millions of times. Just don't over think things kid, you'll fit in just fine, you're what, twelve maybe thirteen years old? and you're as cute as the dickens, so no pressure kay?" He said turning to face the boy.

"And besides, we're here!" he added, and with that Oliver's face went deathly pale and the single yellow eye that wasnt covered by his bandage bulged in shock.

true to his word, the driver was now guiding the sleek limo down a long driveway to the vocaloid mansion.

"B-bloody hell... THE VOCALOIDS LIVE HERE? God save the queen, this is big enough to pass as Buckingham Palace!" Oliver yelped as he pressed his face and hands to the glass window.

His heart skipped as the limo slowed to a stop in front of the massive flight of brick stairs. "this is it..." Oliver thought.

**Len's POV**

Len stood proudly on the colorfully lit stage as he sang the all too familiar lyrics to one of his personal favorite songs.

The fans were going bananas over him, some were screming things like "OMG LEN HAVE MY BABIES!" while others were making demon-like screeches as they clawed over one another in failed attempt to climb on stage with him.

"Thank you, Thank you, you're a wonderful crowd" Len called to his fans as the song came to a close.

He gave a seductive winnk to the ladies that only made them turn savage, as they began biting and tearing at eachother's flesh in a more feirce attempt to get at him.

"Len...Len..."

came a voive that was louder than all of the other voices of his fans. "huh? who said that?" Len asked no one in particular.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN! Wake up!"

the voice said again, only louder, and it sounded strangely familiar.

"...Rin...?" he asked looking around for his twin.

"LIN! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED! ITS FREAKING NOON AND WE HAVE TO MEET THE NEW VOCALOID!" her voice came yet again, only painfully loud this time.

Len's eyes shot open as he was forcefully pulled from his slumber. He rolled over to face his sister, who had a megaphone in her hands.

"GET UP!" she yelled through the megaphone, almost loud enough to bust his eardrums.

"augh! Rin! i can hear just fine witout you yelling in my ears with a mehaphone!" Len yowled as he burrowed further under his banana printed sheets in poor attempt to escape the angry Rin.

"Well you should have gotten up at 8:00 with the rest of us, and then we wouldnt have to go through this, but NOOOOOOO, you had to stay up all night and then sleep all day when you KNEW we had to meet the new vocaloid today!"

Rin ranted as she waved her arms in fury. Len didnt respond verbally, but threw one of his yellow pillows at Rin, Sucsessfully hitting her in the face.

"OK, THAT DOES IT!" Rin screeched as she tossed her megaphone aside.

It was within that moment that Len realised just how screwed he was.

Rin placed her hands on her brother's side and pushed hard enough to send him rolling off he bed and into the plush carpet below. "Now get up and get dressed or elce!" Rin growled as she stormed off.

Len rolled his eyes as he sat up and streched.

on a normal basis he would have crawled back into his warm bed and went back to sleep, but the mention of a new addition to the family peaked his curosity.

"It will probably just be another girl vocaloid, or some screwed up knock off of Miku." Len thought to himself as he dressed in his normal attire.

True, new adittions to the family was sort of normal, but it was still a worth wild event to see the newbe.

Len scoffed to himself, with his luck it would be a stuck up jerk who thought they were better than everyone elce because they were new, and the sudden rise in fame would only boost their ego once the concerts started.

"maybe...just maybe this one will be difforant." Len thought.

Once satisfied with his appearance, he made his way down the large hall, but he stopped short when he spotted the navy blue door beside his own.

once again his thoughts of the new member returned, but hey dissappeared as soon as they arrived when he heard the overly excited voice of Kaito exclaim "THEY'RE HERE!"

Len dashed down the hall and to the winding staircase where he slid down the banister to the main floor.

All the other candy-colored Vocaloids had already assembled in order of their sizes and colors.

He spotted Rin standing in her assigned spot and he quickly scrambled to get in his place. Just as he reached his place, Gakupo was already standing at the front door trying to smooth down his long purple hair .

Then, all hearts stopped as the doorbell rang through the house. Gakupo abruptly stopped his personal grooming and reached for the doorknob.

the excitement was unbearable.

**Oliver's POV**

Oliver rang the doorbell and took a few steps back. He adjusted his navy blue backpack nervously and quickly shoved his shaking hands into his pockets.

The large oak door abruptly swung open and revealed a tall muscular looking man with long purple hair.

"H-hello...uhh, m-my name is O-Oliver... im the new English vovaloid."Oliver said in a shakey voice.

The tall man smiled and extended a hand in greeting

"my name is Gakupo, its a pleasure to meet you Oliver" He said.

The shy brit took the man's offered hand shake and slently prayed he couldnt sense his nervousness.

"why dont you come in and meet the others?" He asked warmly.

"just get me on the next flight back to England" Oliver thought of saying, but insted he nodded and followed the purple haired man inside the Mansion.

**Len's POV**

Len strained his neck to see around Gakupo.

"can you see anything?" he asked anyone within earshot. "Not really...but i think its a boy." said Rin.

once again all got deathly silent as Gakupo stepped to the side, revealing a small blonde boy.

He had long pale legs that were partally covered by black rolled-up shorts. His over-sized white buttonup was covered by a navy blue cloak that resembled what a choir boy would wear.

His flawless pale skin was lightly dusted with a pink blush and shaggy blonde hair hung in front of his amber colored eye and dangled just above a button nose.

In short, he was cute, hand seemed completely normal, except for one thing...There were bandages partly covering his legs, and one covering his left eye. Len struggled to supress his urge to remove the bandages to see what was under them.

"um..." at last the newbie spoke...sort of. "H-h-hello...I-I'm O-Oliver" he added, his voice was laced with a thick british accent.

"Oliver huh? cute name, i tits him well" Len thought he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as all the other vocaloids crowded around the new addition and began introducing themselves. Len watched as a "deer and headlights" look crossed The blonde's face.

He forcefully pushed his way to the front of the crowd, just in time to watch the color finish draining form Oliver's face, only seconds later the boy's yellow eye rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

**A/N:** Yay! cliff hanger! and Im sooo sorry if my awful writing burned your eyes.

and im very sorry if there was a lack of dialog in this part, it will get better...maybe

Go easy with the flames since this is my first fic, and i will ONLY contenue this if i get enough feedback.

this needs to be beta'ed so review if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** well, here it is, Chapter two! It took a while due to a spontaneous cold and a bit of writer's block, but nonetheless it's here. :D I would also like to give a special thank you to those who followed, faved, and reviewed my story, you have no idea how happy that made me! And now lastly but certainly not least, here's a thank you to miss Moonhawk 88903 for editing this :D

**CH2: Len's curiosity**

Len was frozen in place as the newest edition to their unusual family fainted. Lucky for him though, Gackupo was standing behind him so that when he fell his limp body didn't become best friends with the cold marble floor below his feet.

"What's going on here?" shouted someone from the rear of the crowd. That same someone pushed herself through the group with more force than was really necessary.

"Ok, who's the cute sailor boy and why is he dead?" she demanded.

At that moment, Len stepped forward. "He's the new Engloid, and he's not dead, we all just… err... Frightened him…" he explained.

Len had to suppress a small laugh as a look of pure shock crossed the bossy girl's face. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot he was coming today! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE REMIND ME!" she shouted as she wildly flailed her arms.

The crowd immediately began to dissolve, and a few murmurs of "sorry Master" could be heard.

The Master sighed in frustration. "Gackupo, take the boy to his room. I'll talk to him once he wakes up," she ordered. Gackupo nodded curtly in response, scooping Oliver into his arms and beginning to carry him up the large staircase.

The Master watched as the Vocaloids disappeared into different rooms until only Len remained.

Two sets of blue eyes locked, and a smile broke out across the Master's face; it was obvious that she was plotting something.

"Len," she began, "can I trust you enough to get the new boy's things and bring them to his room?"

Len nodded. "Certainly," he replied.

"Good. Freddie should have already moved it from the limo to the porch, so it will save you a bit of a walk," she informed Len, before turning and leaving.

Len groaned as he lugged the navy blue suit case up the winding staircase that never seemed to end. "This place really needs an elevator," he grumbled in annoyance. He had already dragged two smaller bags and a cage with a small yellow bird in it up to the second floor of the mansion, and now he was stuck with a bag that, judging by its weight, was filled with rocks.

He sighed in relief when he finally reached the second floor. Now the task was to haul the bags to Oliver's room... which just so happened to be at the very end of the hallway.

But it appeared that lady luck was smiling upon him for once, because all three of the heavy bags had wheels.

Upon reaching Oliver's room, his muscles were screaming in agony from the extra strain from pulling the bags up the stairs. Before entering the room however, Len smoothed down his rumpled clothes and knocked on the door.

He was expecting to see the shy Brit open the door, and then he'd finally get an opportunity to get to know him...! But instead Len was met with silence.

"He must still be unconscious," he thought, and so he let himself into the room.

The room itself was pre-painted a rich navy blue color in accordance with Oliver's jacket, with golden yellow trim and carpet to match. In the back of the room between two windows was a queen sized bed with Oliver himself splayed out across the middle.

Len dragged the bag across the plush carpet to the back wall, then walked softly to Oliver's side.

He really was cute, and now that Len was up close he noticed that Oliver had unusually long eyelashes, and that his pale skin was dusted with a light permanent blush. The Brit looked so at rest that at first glance one would think that he was a corpse that had been lain out on the bed for a final viewing before being properly put to rest.

Once again, Len's curiosity about what was hidden under the bandages arose. "I'll just take a quick peak, then I'll put them back," Len thought to himself.

He slowly stretched his slightly shaking hand and touched the cool pale skin just below where Oliver's left eye would be.

Len gently slid his fingers under the bandage, and just as he was about to remove it, Oliver's golden eye shot open.

Oliver let out a girlish scream, causing the other boy to jump back. Oliver pressed himself against the headboard of his bed and began to throw any nearby object at the intruding Vocaloid.

Len put his hands up in defense as a few pillows were thrown at him. "Wait a second! I just wanted to ta- AACK!" Len was cut off when Oliver's backpack from beside the bed was chucked at him, successfully knocking the wind out of him.

"WANKER!" Oliver yelped as he readied another object to be thrown. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY WERE YOU MOLESTING MY FACE?"

"I'm Len Kagamine, and I wasn't molesting your face!" Len said.

Oliver tossed another pillow. "If you weren't molesting my face then what would you call it, you bloody wanker!" the sailor-slash-choir boy argued.

"I was simply touching your face to… uh… make sure you were ok! You did faint after all." Len shot back.

Oliver lowered the pillow he was planning to throw, "You were?" he asked, tilting his head to one side in an unwittingly adorable fashion.

"Yeah," Len replied simply, picking himself up. Oliver glared at him as he approached the bedside.

"You know I didn't have to check on you, I could have just brought up your bags and left," Len said as he handed the pillows and the backpack to Oliver.

The gesture of kindness made the Brit become flustered; he buried his face into the pillow he was holding and muttered what could only be assumed as a "thank you."

"Well I see you two are getting along."

Both boys jumped at the voice and turned to face the door, where the Master was standing with a gentle smile on her face.

She chuckled and stepped further into the room, "I just thought I'd let you boys know that dinner will be served at 5:00 exactly, and also that today's recording session will be postponed until tomorrow morning at 8:00. That should give you, Oliver, enough time to get used to the layout of the mansion," she informed the young vocalists.

Oliver nodded, his light blond locks giving a small bounce with the movement. "Ok, I'll be there."

"Good! Oh, and Len, I had Rin take care of your chores for you, because I figured you would want to give the newbie a tour of the mansion," Master added as she turned to leave.

Len turned to Oliver. "Well, what do you say? I'll give you a tour of the mansion, and if we don't get done before 5:00 then we can finish after we eat dinner, ok?"

"Alright," Oliver agreed, "but before we do anything I've got to feed my bird James."


End file.
